My Vigilante Past
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: G Callen grew up as Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson in Gotham City as Bruce Wayne’s ward since his parents deaths in the circus and avoiding the foster care system. Trained as the vigilante known as Robin, G/Dick turns his back on it and joins the armed forces. Now being an NCIS agent, G is forced to go home when a navy officer turns up murdered. Now he has to tell his friends his past.
1. Chapter 1: It caught up to me

[Gotham city]

Ivy ran as fast as she could. She was running away from the Joker who was lazily trying to cause bodily harm to her. Her heart was pounding. She was struggling for a breath of air. Ivy kept looking over her shoulder for the clown prince of crime.

Ivy was only trying to get a plane or train ticket to Los Angelus to see her best friend Dick Grayson who worked at NCIS as G Callen.

Even that she was Poison Ivy to the public. She still had a soft side. Though she was only Poison Ivy when she was wearing green leotards and vines, and right now she was wearing skinny jeans and a pull over.

She soon stopped at the sight of a mangled body in a white suit covered in blood. Ivy saw it was a navy officer from the nearby navy yard and tried to help him with the nearby plants. But it was too late. She called the police on the phone Dick got for her the first time she was in LA after he moved there and waited.

By the time the police arrived at the scene Ivy was crying over the body mourning the loss of a good soul. She had discovered his name was Vice Admiral John Gringotts. She remembered John from school. He was in Dick's advanced classed.

The police asked her some questions on who might have done it or would have it done. She didn't know. There could be tons of people in the city who could have done it minus Mr. Freeze.

Once it was done, Ivy shakily took out her phone and called Bruce to pick her up from the crime scene. Or have Alfred come pick her up. As Ivy waited she remembered her youth and how she grew up. She grew up in a wealthy family and went to a school for kids like her. And that's how she met Dick.

She was a loner. No one liked her much. And when the new kid came in claiming to be Bruce Wayne's ward and thought she was the best kid in the school, she began to have hope. And she was said to be the only girl, besides Selina, Bruce let up to Dick's room.

Dick told her everything. Even the part he was the vigilante Robin. And when she became Poison Ivy, she told him. Dick tried effortlessly to help his best friend, but nothing. The public called her an anti-hero like Selina. Because she did all the right things but she sometimes did it illegally.

[Los Angelus]

It had been a nice day outside when Hetty said Callen and his team along with herself were going to Gotham City to help GCPD on investigating a Navy officer's murder. And Gotham's police commissioner asked for that group too knowing full well what happened to Dick Grayson. Hetty looked over to Callen. And being the cousin of Alfred Penyworth, Bruce Wayne's Butler, she was the one who Callen had called to help him turn his back on being a vigilante.

Hetty noticed that her toughest and most agile agent was slightly scared. And she understood why. Even though Callen went home for Christmas and such, it was telling the team why some people in Gotham would call him Dick would be a problem. And Hetty noted that Callen has faced Gotham's most terrifying villains such as The Joker, as Robin and was not scared like he was now.

"G, is there something wrong?" Sam asked

Sam thought, since meeting Callen, the 'g' meant Gerry or something. What he didn't know was the 'g' was meant for Callen's birth last name of Grayson.

Callen didn't answer and the team noticed. Callen just kept his head in his hands.

"I think that Mr. Callen is trying to deal with going home not on his scheduled time." Hetty said

The team looked to Hetty in shock. They didn't know that Gotham was Callen's hometown. Hetty then turned to the young dirty blonde hero most of the GCPD thought was no better then the criminals he beat up.

"Mr. Grayson, please just answer them. You faced real vile men like The Joker and The Penguin countless times in Gotham as your alter-ego. So don't be a chicken now. So think of Miss. Kyle. I heard she was quite nice to you when she met you and married Bruce." Hetty said

Hetty then left the group with Callen yelling that Selina was the anti-hero in the equation like Ivy was. Hetty wanted to call Alfred to pick her and Callen up at the airport.

That left the others confused. They wondered why Hetty called Callen Grayson. They also wondered who The Joker and The Penguin were. And what alter-ego was she talking about? They all turned to Callen for answers. G then began his tale of his past in the crime capital of America known as Gotham City leaving out the part about him being Robin. He even told them about Selina Kyle, the troubled woman that his 'father' grew up with then married.

Callen then brought up a photo of the clown prince of crime to the screen. He explained that The Joker's real name was Jerome and was the son of a circus's snake whisperer that was a drunk and sleeping with different men and phony blind psychic. And he then explained that it was the same circus his family belonged to. They were known as the flying Grayson's and they were trapeze acrobats.

"I know that circus. My parents said that they went to it the night I was conceived." Kensi said

Everyone shivered at the thought of Kensi's parents getting down after a circus performance.

[Gotham City]

Bruce was sitting at the dining room table eating lunch with his wife Selina, his biological son Damion and his adopted kids Jason Todd and Tim Drake when the phone rang. Alfred answered like always. And with a a smile Alfred hung up the receiver.

"Who was that Alfred?" Bruce asked

"Oh, it was my cousin Hetty. She, Master Dick and their team are flying in to help the GCPD with the murdered Navy officer investigation. So she asked if I could pick her and Master Dick up at the airport." Alfred said

This made a smile grow on Bruce's face. He turned to Jason and Tim.

"Jason, Tim." Bruce said

The two looked up to Bruce and did their normal routine.

"I want you to make the most corny, embarrassing sign you can think of with 'I'm looking for Dick Grayson' plastered in big lettering. Got it?" Bruce said

"Time frame?" Tim asked

Alfred slipped Bruce a piece of paper.

"0900 tomorrow morning. Now get going!" Bruce said after reading Alfred's note

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Jason and Tim said with a mock salute

The two teenagers ran up to their shared office to start the project. Bruce made arrangements so the NCIS team could use his private jet to get here. He sent a message to Dick and Hetty to let them know about the jet. But he soon returned to his wife and child.

"Are you happy now Bruce?" Selina asked with a smile

"Of course I am Selina. There is nothing more for filling then teaming up with Jason and Tim and taking down Dick. You should know it had been a tradition since he left for the marines." Bruce said

"Of course. Silly me." Selina said sarcastically

[Wayne Enterprises Jet]

The team arrived the jet. 98% of the team was amazed by it. They noticed that G and Hetty were not. The pilot came out.

"Mr. Grayson welcome back." The pilot said with a smile

G and the pilot shook hands like they were old friends. But it was just because G had flown from here to Gotham and back again numerous times.

"It's good to be back Captain. How've you been?" G said

"I've been good. And you?" The pilot said

"I've been good. So what's the ETA?" G asked

"We should arrive there at 1:30 PM Gotham time." The pilot said

Callen nodded. Everyone went onto the plane and to a spot. Once comfy the plane took off. Once stable the team started to talk about the case. G prayed that when they got to Gotham his alter-ego of Robin, Batman's sidekick, stayed a secret.

"Now why would some one kill a vice admiral of the navy?" Sam asked

"It could be any number of people in Gotham city not counting Mr. Freeze. And the perp located in Gotham could range from The Joker level of crime to the typical guy the LAPD would see. Or it could be a new guy trying to make a name for himself not knowing newbies are targeted by the big guys." G said

"Why is that?" Deeks asked

"Because they screw up more. They're beginners. They don't know how to commit a crime in Gotham unless they had a teacher. And not many of Gotham's crime royalty or rouges are willing to teach a new criminal the know how. Hell, the clown prince of crime known as the Joker hates being a teacher unless he was teaching Harley Quinn a lesson in something." G said

"Who is the big guys?" Nell asked

"Batman and Robin. The police especially with Gordon as commissioner. Gotham's crime royals and their minions. Mainly the Joker because he's crazy." G said

"What's on the files?" Kensi asked

"John was born and raised in Gotham so he knew the dangers of the city. Came from a somewhat wealthy family. Oh, and get this. He went to the same schools as Callen." Sam said

"Okay I'll admit I saw him in passing and had a few advanced classes with him because he was older than me. But I wasn't actually friends with him. He was an annoying little twerp." G said

"How were you not friends with him because of that reason?" Nell asked

"I was born into a circus family. I was homeschooled for years. Then I became Bruce Wayne's ward after two-face killed my parents. And a lot of people only wanted to become my friend so they could get stuff from Bruce. And John was one of them. My only true friend was a girl named Ivy Brooks." G said

"Huh." Sam said looking at the file

"What?" Eric asked

"The person who reported the murder was named Ivy Brooks." Sam said

"Is there a back story on her?" Kensi asked

"Came from a wealthy family of high end lawyers and scientists who were friends with the Wayne Family. Didn't have any friends till she met Dick Grayson aka G Callen. A botanical science prodigy from a young age. Spent more time at Wayne manor then her own penthouse apartment." Sam said

Then G remembered something Ivy said to him in high school right after the accident.

'In my family, you're either a scientist or a lawyer.'

And right after that Callen said that she could be a Herbologist or Botanist or both. That he would do whatever it took to help her become a plant scientist. G was luck that Ivy was only able to control plants.

_(Ivy was in Dick's room. She was scared. She had an accident a week ago involving her and some plants in the Wayne Enterprises greenhouse. She was lucky that Dick was there helping her and saved her life and took her to the ER in his mustang._

_"In my family, you're either a scientist or a lawyer." Ivy said_

_"I'll do whatever it takes to make you a plant scientist Ivy. I promise." Dick said_

_Dick then kissed Ivy passionately on the lips showing her his love. Ivy kissed him back. They soon laid down on the bed with Dick on top. They soon got under the sheets and took off their clothes.)_


	2. Chapter 2: Batman & Robin

([Wayne manor])

It was a few hours since d was at the manor to drop off his things and get his car when Ivy's parents were at Wayne manor to tell her that she was to marry a rich doctor in Boston, Massachusetts and move there. But what they didn't understand was that if she moved there she'd loose all of her friends she had made here.

"I don't understand." Ivy said

Ivy was hyperventilating. She wasn't okay with what her parents were telling her. She knew that she would do her own thing if she had too.

"You are to marry Donald not Dick. I won't allow you to marry someone like him." Ivy's mom Linda said

"You mean a cop? Somebody who works hard every single day for what they have despite their upbringing? Someone who lost everything because a bad guy while they were working? Mom Dad I want to marry Dick. I know him way better then some run of the mill doctor from Boston." Ivy said

"Then you won't be in our family anymore if you marry him." Her father Reese said

"Fine! I'd rather be here living under Bruce's roof and married to Dick than be in a family with you two and marry a nobody doctor and move to Boston where I won't see or talk anyone of my friends!" Ivy yelled

"Don't talk to us like that young lady!" Linda yelled

"I'll talk to you anyway I want! I don't care!" Ivy yelled

Linda and Reese stormed out of the manor in a wave of fury. Their oldest and only daughter had never talked to them like that before.

Ivy fell onto the couch. She had just lost her parent because of her love for Dick. Alfred came in and saw Ivy.

"Miss. Ivy, what's wrong?" Alfred asked

"My parents want me to marry a nobody doctor in Boston and move there and loose contact with everyone here. But I want to either stay here or move to LA and marry Dick. And I don't want to go to Boston." Ivy said

"Did you tell them that?" Alfred asked sitting down

"Yes I did. They said I wasn't their daughter anymore." Ivy said sobbing

Ivy dropped her head onto Alfred's shoulder crying. She was not in the best of moods right now.

"It's okay Miss. Ivy." Alfred said

Alfred comforted the sad girl next to him. But he understood. Alfred had lost his parents and his sister and only had a aging older brother who could die at any moment.

Alfred let out a small sigh. Ivy soon fell asleep. Alfred laid her down on the couch and put a blanket on her. He then left to do the job he was paid for. But Bruce came in before Alfred left.

"What's wrong with Ivy?" Bruce asked

"Her parents. They said that they weren't her parents anymore if she was going to marry master Dick and not a doctor in Boston." Alfred said

"Why do they want Ivy to marry a doctor and not Dick?" Bruce asked

"I don't know. We will ask her when she wakes up." Alfred said

The two went their separate ways. Alfred to the laundry room to do the towels and Bruce to the bat cave to help NCIS figure out the navy officers murder. He was getting nowhere. He needed to go out as the bat. Soon he got a call from Dick saying he wanted to go out with him as Robin. Dick said he knew what he was getting into by saying this.

([Gotham city])

The plane had touched down several hours ago. It had been early by an hour and a half. It was now 7:45 at night. After going over the case with the police Dick high tailed it to Gordon's office across town.

Dick loved the ghost white look on Gordon's face when he walked into the office. It was like he had saw the ghosts of his mother or father. To Dick it was quite funny but not for Gordon.

"So why are you here Grayson? I have work to do." Gordon asked

Gordon gave off a look that could make anyone talk. He perfected it while a detective on the police force.

"I'm taking a break from the case at hand. It helps me solve it in a way my team won't even understand." Dick said with a smile

Gordon shook his head lightly and gave off a soft chuckle. He forgot how much of a goofball Grayson was.

"How is that possible?" Gordon asked

"It gets my mind off of it." He said it like he was meditating, "And because it's here I think I need to get into my Robin persona." Dick said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I think you need to go out tonight with the bat." Gordon said

"Was already planning to sir. I have called Bruce so he and Alfred could get my suit ready." Dick said

"Then you better go now." Gordon said pointing to the door

Dick then stood up from the chair like he was in boot camp again. With a bid smile on plastered on his face he remembered what he said to his drill Sargent who was a real hard ass.

"Sir Yes Sir!" Dick said with the biggest smile he could muster and a mock salute

Dick meant it as a joke the way he did it to the man in front of him. But it was a reference to their shared pasts in the marine corps. Running as fast as he could Dick got to his car. He was happy he had gone to the manor earlier in the day and had gotten his car.

Dick slid on the hood of the car, got in and started the engine and took alley ways and forgotten roads, in what the locals call the bad part of town, to the manor. Once there Dick ran as fast as he could to the bat cave. Once in the cave Dick saw that Bruce just finished getting ready. Dick took that as a signal to get ready as fast as he could.

Thinking like a high schooler once again Dick went to his spot and got changed into his red green and grey suit. He was a little nervous. Dick hadn't done anything like since a year and a half into the marines as he wound down on the vigilante aspect of his life.

"Took you long enough." Bruce said with a smile an a laugh

Dick finished getting ready having the practice from high school.

"Sorry. I came from Gordon's office across town." Dick said

Selina and Ivy then came out of the hide away they used to change. Dick kissed Ivy quickly on the lips and headed for his vehicle which was a motorcycle.

The four speed off. Bruce in the Bat mobile. Dick on his Bike. And the two women in the plant and solar powered Cat mobile.

In the cat mobile Ivy was in charge of keeping it running with her powers while Selina drove it as fast as she could.

The four went all over the city looking for the murderer or murderers. Dick hoped they would find them in a reasonable time frame.

([The police station])

Sam looked around fast making himself dizzy. It was a quarter to nine and Callen disappeared over an hour and a half ago. The team was about to head off to the hotel they had. What Sam and the others didn't know was their friend was patrolling around the city as Robin.

"Has anyone seen Callen?" Sam asked

Sam hadn't noticed that Hetty coming up behind him till she spoke up. And when she did that, she scared a lot of people.

"Mr. Grayson is doing something he needs to do tonight. You'll all see him in the morning." Hetty said

Sam quickly spun around to look at Hetty. He was pretty confused about what she said.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked

"Because, I just got a call from the police commissioner, James Gordon. And it seems like our missing agent went to visit an old friend across town and abruptly left for his home right after the conversation ended." Hetty said

Hetty didn't say that Gordon was the friend Callen talked too. She turned and left for for the door. Hetty hoped that Batman and Robin had already left for the city with poison Ivy and Catwoman. Hetty started to head for the manor. She had dropped off her bags earlier that day when they landed. Dick had been slightly faster and got into his car.

"Hetty. Who is this friend that was mentioned?" Sam asked

Hetty turned back to her agents for the last time that night. She knew that information was classified except for her, Grayson and Director Vance.

"It's classified and way above your pay grade Mr. Hannah." Hetty said

"You know we will find out seeing that we know Callen's birth name right." Kensi said

"Then I'll leave you lot to it then. I have no say so on what you do in your spare time." Hetty said

Then Hetty left the team to their own devices in the police station. She drove to the mansion.

Once the team was at the hotel everyone met in Deeks's room. Everyone pulled out their computers.

"Got it!" Kensi said

"What do you have?" Sam asked

"I have a list of Callen's friends. And you won't guess who is at the top of the list." Kensi said

"Who?" Deeks asked

"Police commissioner James Gordon." Kensi said

([In the city])

It was 5 AM. Everyone was board, stiff and tired. Especially Robin. His body had gotten out of the routine. They had been out all night. And they were getting nowhere.

"Robin, do you have anything in your sights?" Batman asked

"Nope, I got Nothing here." Robin said then yawned

"Cat, Poison what about one of you two?" Batman said

"Nothing." Catwoman said

"I may have something." Ivy said

"What is it?" Batman asked

"One minute. I'm taking out my earbud and lowering it down." Ivy said

There was a pause. The other three thought it was because she was making sure she had it right. There was static then there was voices. Ivy's earbud caught what the people were saying.

_('How could you kill that navy vice admiral? How could you be so stupid?' The first voice said_

_'I didn't know he was navy. He was an arrogant prick I knew from high school before I dropped out. And when I ran into him in that alley way on the way home, he was just like I remembered. A self centered prick who hated me. It also was way too dark. I could barely see anything in front of me.' The 2nd voice said_

_'Do you know how much trouble you are in right now? Those NCIS agents are here from Los Angeles right now and one of the agents is Dick fucking Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward. Now if the others on his team won't get you, he will. And he is a mean one.' The first said_

_'What am I going to do?' The second asked_

_There was sorrow in his voice._

_'To be not be captured by the bat or the cops or one of the bats people.' The first said_

_'Okay. I'm sitting down.' The second said)_

The speaking then stopped. The mic was then lifted to Ivy's mouth. She adjusted it to fit correctly.

"Did you get that?" Ivy asked

"We got it." The other three said at the same time

"Ivy are they still there?" Batman asked

"Yeah they are. They started to eat." Ivy said

"Use the plants nearby and apprehend them. Robin will change and take them to the police station." Batman said

Ivy climbed down the fire escape aways and tied the criminals up with vines and and other plants.


	3. Chapter 3: The process of elimination

([Gotham City])

"Ivy are they still there?" Batman asked

"Yeah they are. They started to eat what looks like burgers and fries." Ivy said, "It's disgusting to look at."

"Use the plants nearby and apprehend them. Robin will change and take them to the police station." Batman said

Ivy climbed down the fire escape some and tied the criminals up with some vines and and other nearby plants. Ivy took great deal of pleasure while she did this. As she heard the two men yell, Ivy lips formed a smile. It was a evil smile. Like when you take the last cookie.

Ivy knew it would be at least another month till Bruce would let her do the vines thing once again. Bruce had a thing for taking down criminals by himself. He just liked the company.

But Bruce knew Dick had to take these ones down as they murdered a navy officer.

"Wait Dick. What time will your team get to the station?" Selina asked

Selina had a plan brewing in her mind. To her it was Genius but to others, it would be confusing. Especially to Dick when he was the one to take them in.

"About 7:30 but they may push it to 8 if they get lucky." Dick said, "Why?"

Dick wasn't really getting where his adoptive mother was going with this.

"Well, its 6:45 right now. So why don't we just wait that 45 minutes or so before we take them in?" Selina asked

"Are you sure?" Dick asked skeptically

To Dick, this was a whole new level of weird for Selina.

"100%" Selina said

The criminals were tied up and Robin waited for 15 minutes till it was time. Selina, Ivy and Bruce talked some trying to pass the time. While the team talked and waited, Bruce talked about Dick becoming nightwing. As Dick had really graduated from the Robin persona a long time ago.

Dick thought of Bruce's idea. This gave him the chance to get together with team titans and young justice once again.

Dick knew that Director Vance wanted an NCIS office in Gotham. And Dick being the only one who came from Gotham and knew the dangers, Dick was asked to lead the office.

Dick thought it was a good idea if Gotham didn't lack a marine base and no one in Gotham joined the marines and gone back there. And marines from Gotham were usually left orphans when the big Gotham crime lords killed some people or their parents moved away after joining up. And they didn't investigate national guard crimes. Even if the Gotham national guard were crooked.

Vance knew this. And Vance was working on getting Dick to investigate the national guard while he was in Gotham. Something that was rarely done in the NCIS agency. Investigating the national guard was not an everyday thing with them.

Soon the 7 o'clock hour rolled around Dick changed, drove up and cuffed the people. Dick was happy he solved this.

([Police station])

The team got to the station at 8 in the morning just like Dick had predicted. They all came in to see G/Dick already there with a couple of suspects.

As his team walked up, G/Dick formed a proud smile on his face. It had been years since Dick had solved a crime as Robin. But if Dick kept doing this, he HAD to become Nightwing.

"What's all of this?" Sam asked looked to the two criminals

Sam and the rest of the team didn't know what to think of their resident Gothamite with two criminals.

"Presents from the cape crusaders of Gotham city." G/Dick said with a proud smile

"Should we know who those are?" Kensi asked

Dick got a smile on his face. Hetty knew what was about to happen.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1…' Hetty thought

"The Dark Knight and his Boy Wonder, the night and his sidekick, that is Batman and his trusty Robin." G/Dick said like he was trying to sell something to his friends

Something in Dick was brought back into him. Like he never left Gotham. Eyes almost popped out of the NCIS agents heads. They had never seen their friend like this. But Hetty had. When Dick convicted Bruce to let him join the marines, Dick said it like this.

"I thought you guys would have done your research on the city when we learned a case would be here." Dick said

What only Dick saw, Hetty was smiling at Dick for going out the night before when he wasn't asked. The two had talked about it, but it wasn't for certain. Dick went out on patrol as Robin with Bruce, Selina and Ivy when everyone thought he just went home for the evening and got some sleep or something good from his girlfriend. They all figured that one out awhile ago.

"We did, we just didn't know about the 'cape crusaders' nickname." Kensi said

Dick knew she was sorry. He could tell. Dick would not be the second greatest detective, right after Batman, for nothing.

"How did they exactly find him?" Sam asked crossing his arms

"Poison Ivy." G/Dick said casually like it was no big deal

The police officers and detectives around the NCIS team shivered. There were stories around Gotham about Poison Ivy. And what she did at night with the bats. Some nights Ivy didn't even go out because of the stories.

They all knew that she and cat woman did all the right things but in the wrong ways. Kinda like what happened with Commissioner Gordon and the penguin years ago.

Gordon's first partner on with the GCPD, Harvey Bullock, had told him that everyone in the station during that time had some type of a cobblepott incident on their conscious and were scared to get fired if it came to light. But for some reason the assholes in the Major Crimes Unit ((MCU) (no puns)) were coming after Gordon when someone told them about the penguin.

"And how did you get them anyway?" Marty asked

Now, Marty was the oddball out of the group. He was born and raised in LA. He never moved to a different state, not even for college. So he thought Batman and Robin were myths created by the GCPD to scare criminals and the like.

"Lets just say I'm on Batman's good side." G/Dick said with a smirk, "And I want to stay there for as long as I can."

The booking process started for the two rookie petty theft criminals. The one who committed the crime had told the detectives and the NCIS agents how and why he had killed John. This severely creeped out everyone in the room. Even the murderers friend.

([Wayne manor])

After the perps were booked after confessing the crime, Dick drove back to the manor in his car. Alfred gave him a snack of chocolate hazelnut oatmeal no bake cookies before descending to the bat cave.

The bat cave. The cave was the only place where Dick could easily escape from his co workers. Even Hetty didn't know where it was. And she's been in the manor so many times. She even walked past the entrance dozens of times.

When Dick looked onto the bat computer he noticed something off. All of the villains weren't attacking like they used to. Now it's few and far between. It's like all of the villains want to retire.

Well, the joker was still doing his thing on a regular basis. Dick had known about the joker's sick obsession with Batman. It was common knowledge. Everyone, even the villains knew that. That's why no one killed the Bats.

But one thing stood out to the NCIS agent. Ra's Al Ghul didn't have a confrontation with The Batman in years. The last time was when The Joker almost killed Jason, putting him in the ICU in Bosnia. And that confrontation was slowly turning Jason into the red hood according to Selina.

And Tim was slowly turning into the new Robin. Which made Dick turn into Nightwing if he stayed. And Dick didn't need this. And because of The Joker's actions, Jason was becoming more deadly. Jason was becoming something Dick locked away in Federal prison. He was becoming something Bruce did not train.

"Find anything interesting?" A voice behind Dick said

Dick jumped as he was not expecting someone to come up behind him. He turned to see Bruce there behind him. Bruce was half dressed. He was only in his Batman pants. Dick saw the scars on Bruce's torso. Some looked roughly new, like Bruce got them after Dick had moved out of the house. This just proved to Dick that the joker was not a good person.

"I only found stuff that you needed to tell me. Like Jason being in the Bosnian ICU and him slowly turning into the hood. And it was all because Ra's Al Ghul hired the Joker and The Joker going too far." Dick said, "Why didn't you tell me dad? Jason is my brother. I have a right to know."

Bruce could tell that Dick was really upset over this. Dick had two dead giveaways when he was upset. One was the tear tracks running down Dick's cheeks. Two was the word dad. Dick only said dad when he was upset.

"Jason asked me not to tell you about the Bosnia Joker incident." Bruce said

"You should have told me anyways dad! He is my little brother. I have a right to protect him. If I had known I would have came here when he was better and trained him to fight better. The way I was trained to fight in the marines." Dick said, "The way I adapted both your training and the marine training to be a good NCIS agent."

By the end Dick's voice was cracking and strained. Itusually got this way after a bunch of yelling. The voice thing hadn't happened in years though.

Dick fell to his knees in agony. It was a truly sad sight to see. The first Robin hadn't cried since his parents funeral. As he fell Dick let out a deviating sob.

What Dick and Bruce didn't know was Jason and Tim listening in on the conversation. The two looked to the other. It was like they knew what the other was thinking. Tim saw tear tracks on Jason's cheeks. Tim was feeling the same. Like they had a Guardian angel.

Tim and Jason's hearts broke for their brother as the older boy cried. They knew they should have told Dick about the Bosnia Joker incident earlier. Tim had told Jason and Bruce it would have been something like this.

([Gotham City])

Dick had ran from the manor as fast as his feet could carry him. He didn't take his car to the city. Dick was just walking around the dark dangerous streets of Gotham city alone. Something that he should not have been doing at all. What he didn't know was Bruce had surgically planted a tracking device in Dick's neck.

When his team saw him, Dick waved them off when they walked up to him. Dick said he needed to be alone right now. Saying that his adoptive father kept something away from him about a brother.

Dick soon ended up a familiar bar he used to go to. O'Malley's. It may have some illegal goings in the back, but it was a good watering hole for the GCPD.

Dick always went in there right before he went to the manor to see everyone. Just one beer. Nothing to get him buzzed or anything. But Bruce could smell the beer on Dick's breath. Even if Dick ate thousands of mints before hand. Bruce always knew. And it didn't help that the owner of the bar, Mr. O'Malley, called Bruce on Dick's commute from the bar to the manor.

While sitting on the bench and looking at his phone outside of O'Malley's bar a car had pulled up to Dick. Dick looked up and saw the car was government issue. He could tell because the windows were tinted. The man who came out of the car was Vance.


End file.
